We're on Vampire Academy
by Melody Rosemarie Cullen
Summary: Create your character and sent them to St. Vladimir's Academy. The story will start as soon as I have enought characters. I'm not sure if it's will be rated T or M only time will tell. fist fan fiction, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my fist fanfiction. You chose the characters. The story will take place in vampire academy, as if the battle scene hasn't happened.

**Moroi student**

Name: (what do we call the character?)

Gender: (Boy, Girl?)

Age: (10-18)

Status: (Are they royal?)

Appearance: (What do they look like?)

Personality: (Are they mean, kind, manipulative, quiet, loud?)

Element: What did they specialize in, have they even specialized?)

Extra: (Anything else you think needs to be said about your character but wasn't previously mentioned)

**Dhampire student**

Name: (what do we call the character?)

Gender (Boy, Girl?)

Age: (10-18)

Appearance: (What do they look like?)  
Personality: (Are they mean, kind, manipulative, quiet, loud?)

Skill: (How skilled are they at fighting? How serious are they about becoming a guardian? Have they ever killed?)

Extra: (Anything else you think needs to be said about your character but wasn't previously mentioned)

**Guardian**

Name: (what do we call the character?)

Gender: (Boy, Girl?)

Age: (19-45 (In this they retire at 45 if they make it that long)

Appearance: (What do they look like?)  
Personality: (Are they mean, kind, manipulative, quiet, loud?)

Kills: (How many strigoi have they killed?)

Assignment: (For the sake of this, you have three choices, you can make a Moroi for the guardian to guard or they can be employed by the school, OR they can be a teacher)

Extra: (Anything else you think needs to be said about your character but wasn't previously mentioned)

**Moroi**

Name: (what do we call the Character?)

Gender (Boy, girl?)

Age (19-120)

Appearance (What do they look like?)

Personality: (Are they mean, kind, manipulative, quiet, loud?)

Status: (Are they royal, or not? Do they live at Royal court and are visiting the academy? Maybe they're a Moroi teacher?)

Element: (What did they specialize in?)

Guardians: (Who're their Guardians? *please fill out a Guardian Forum* if they're a permanent resident at the school they don't need one)

Please don't send more than four forms each I'll start writing as soon as I have the characters. But there will be new characters along the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys I never expected so many characters, I'm almost ready to start writing, but I'm only missing boys. I only have two moroi boys, come on guys. Feel free to send more characters but they'll start to go to the less important roles, sorry. Unless they're boys (just trying to get the point across)

**_Important!! _**The story will happen after graduation. Lissa is teaching spirit and Christian is teaching offensive magic. Dimitri never turned strigoi and his relationship with Rose when public after graduation last year. sorry for the previous misleading information.

Mel


	3. Welcome back

**Welcome back**  
(No one's POV)

It was that time of year that we love and hate at the same time, it was the end of the summer vacation and start of the Academy's school year. new student's come, old ones return and some stayed there, at St. Vladamir's Academy.  
Seth and his best friend, Athena, had stayed because they had no where to go, no family... The stood by the novices dorm rooms watching the students arrive. Seth searched for someone in the crowd of arriving people. There she was, Haley Lockheart. Her mother had just dropped her off and she was trying to get all her bags but her beautiful, long, straight, chocolate brown hair wouldn't let her. every time she tucked her hair behind her ear, it would get free again and block her view. And Haley not being the most patient person, just put her hair into a ponytail. Seth thought her temper was quite amusing. Suddenly Haley locked around and his icy blue eyes met her green eyes with golden flecks, which he fond very attractive, a faint blush creeped to her cheeks and Seth thought it was just adorable. She turned around grabbed her bags and went to meet one of her best friends, Natasha Andonov.  
"... Ozera!Earth to Seth!** SETH!**" Athena called, snapping Seth out of his daydream.  
"I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth."  
"Stop that. I could do without the _stupid _comebacks... Moving on... _Come **on**_! You've been staring at Haley for 2 years now. We're going to graduate this year, so break those thick barriers you built around your self and _ask her out!_" Athena said as she 'gentaly' slapped the back of his head as if that was going to get the point across. Athena was a Dhampire, she was often described as beautiful and exotic, but to Seth she was just his funny, a bit tempered best friend who would protect him forever and he would also protect her. She had thick reddish brown hair that reached several inches past her shoulders and had bright green eyes. She was a little shorter than Seth, she was thin and had a healthy tan.  
"You're so nosy!"  
"You're my best friend, if you ask or don't ask Haley out will affect me. So, technically I'm not being nosy. And besides I'm a girl I like gossip... just kidding!

Meanwhile with Haley...  
(Haley's POV)

"Have a good year, sweetheart." Mum said as she got in her car  
" Bye mum." I said as I waved. I tried to get my bags, they were a bit heavy. But my hair was in the way I tucked behind my year but it got loose again so I just put my stupid annoying hair into a ponytail. I felt someone staring at me, I looked around and my eyes met Seth Ozera's icy blue eyes, half covered by his messy dark brown hair. He's gorgeous but he's a senior, no chance for me. I felt a faint blush creep to my cheeks, so I quickly picked up my stuff and graciously made my way to Natasha.  
" How was your summer?" I asked  
" Awesome. I went to Russia. Georgy is great his charge is really nice and kind. Alekis still his goofy, fun-loving self. Actually it's his fault my blond hair turned blue, i still have some blue hairs if you look close. But i had Loads of fun. And you?" her green eyes sparkled with curiosity. I usually had the most interesting summers.  
"Well, mum took me to Greece, it was splendid. The sea there is beautiful, it's the exact same colour of the sky. When I first saw it I was so hypnotized that I walked into a tree, they should put a warning sign." We laughed for a bit but there was one laugh missing.  
"Have you seen Sophia?" Natasha asked me  
"No, but probably she's somewhere bragging about her knowledge or 'burning' someone." I joked  
"It's good to know what you guys think about me." Sophie said as she appeared behind me. She was about my height, but so was Natasha. She had really black hair and dark blue eyes.  
"Come on Sophie, we were just joking." Natasha quickly said  
"I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" Sophie was being her sarcastic self but two can play that game... but not now.  
"So, how was you Summer?" Natasha asked. How can she be so nice all the time, okay that was a lie she can be very sarcastic and she is** _so_ **unpredictable.  
"Deadly boring. I stayed at here _**all** _summer. It was hot as hell **_all _**summer I thought I was going to die of boredom. And you?" She lived in Russia when she was little she came to this school when she was eight after her parents were killed.  
"Russia!" Natasha stated  
"I went to Greece."  
"You guys are too lucky." Sophie complained  
"Girls get settled in and please don't be late for dinner." Guardian Wilson said as he past by. He was tall about 6'2, he had bright red hair and green eyes...  
"You heard what Guardian Wilson said, I have to go. See you in a few." Natasha said, and she was off.  
"So, we're roommates again." I stated  
"No shit, Sherlock!"  
" Let's get inside and by the way your sarcasm is getting annoying." We carried our bags to our room, it was exactly how we left it. I laid on my bed with my eyes closed and thought about Seth Ozera while Sophie made a racket tidying her stuff.

With Natasha...  
(Natasha's POV)

I wonder who my roommate will be? Mary move to an Academy in France. I was walking to the novice dorm rooms when I walked into someone and fell on my back. I'm supposed to by one of the best Novices of my year and _this_ makes my fall... I looked up. A gorgeous boy has standing in front of me. he was about 6 feet, with dark brown hair gelled to be messy and jade green eyes and was wearing designer clothes, he must be rich.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking" I apologized, he's a Moroi I bet he's going to be rude to the lowly creature.  
"It's okay, I wasn't looking either." He said as he helped me up." I'm Keith Ivashkov and you" An Ivashkov of course.  
"Natasha Andov." I kept it simple  
"So are you new?" he asked  
"No, I've been here since I was little."  
"Me too. It's like there is nothing interesting happening in my years of school." I chuckled  
" I totally agree. I'd love to stay and continue talking with you, but I really have to get settled in and I need to find out who my new roommate is, whoever she is... I'll find you later I promise"  
"Sure." He said totally not convinced. I gave him a sweet smile and continue walking to the novice dorm rooms.  
"Excuse me!" Someone called. I turned around to see a girl that was about 5'2 with dark brown hair that reached a few inches below her shoulders and icy blue eyes.  
"Hello. How can I help you?" i asked politely  
"I'm looking for Natasha Anna Andonov." poor girl she looked lost  
"Well, you came to the right person, I'm Natasha and you?" I was laughing inside with all the formalities but kept my 'guardian face'.  
"I'm Raina Yeva Belikov, I'm new here, I lived at the court and my foster father sent me here and I'm you roommate." she said  
"Come here roomie." I said as i hugged her. " So, are you behind your studies?"  
"Not really, I'm ahead but I'm going to have a mentor anyway, Guardian... something..." She said confused  
"Girl, that's not going to help you find him or her at all." we laughed  
"Let's go see the room!" she started walking towards the room and I followed her to the room, when we got there I sat on the bed thinking about Keith Ivashkov while Reina put her things away.

Meanwhile with Sue...  
(Sue's POV)

Just my luck, the first thing I did when I arrived this morning when I arrived was bump into John... I mean Guardian Wilson, I think God hates me.  
Right now I'm sitting in a bench with my two best friends. Em sat on the bench next to me, her full name is Ember McRider and she's a moroi. She has long brown hair and blue eyes and she's taller than me. Will sat on the ground in front of us making a triangle, his full name is William Quill and he is a dhampire like me. He has short blond hair and coco brown eyes and a stupid crush on me. My heart already belongs to someone, whom I am forbidden to love.  
"So how was you summer Em?"  
"More boring than you can imagine, I spent the hole summer locked at court. The only good thing there was a girl called Mia that taught me a bit of offensive magic and that was it, how was you Summer Will?"  
"I stayed here and found out there is a really nice new girl, her name is Raina. She's really cool. And you?"  
"I went to France with my father, we visited monuments and stayed there half the summer the other half I spent at home training." I informed them  
"Our summers were horrible." Will said  
"Let's go it's dinner time." Em said, she was right in a few ours the sun would rise so we left the bench and started to walking towards the buildings.

* * *

So I finally finished the the first chapter. Everyone who wants me too continue please take about one minute of your precious time to tell me if I should or should not continue. Critics are well come and so are characters but careful the plot is already planned.

I won't update until someone tells me if I should or should not continue. The boys I received will appear patience my dear friends.

MEL ;)


	4. Dinner

(Reina's POV)

I stopped tidying my stuff, and looked at Natasha. She laid still on her bed with her eyes closed and if it wasn't for the rising and falling of her chest, I would say she was dead. She looked kinda sad  
"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, she got up really fast with a stunned look on her face  
"I would like that, if you don't mind..." She said uncertainly, I gave her a reassuring smile  
"No, not at all."  
"Well, today I met this boy, his name is Keith. He is really nice and down-to-earth and he's really really good looking and I'm just a plain-Jane" Ah boy trouble, not exactly my area of expertise but I can give it a try.  
"Don't say that. Your beautiful inside out. Go talk to him a bit more befriend him and if it's meant to be, it'll happen." Yes I can be deep.  
"Your right I'll do that, but for now let's just go and get dinner, we were told not to be late and I can present you to my friends" She said as she lead the way out of the room and towords the canteen through the outside.  
"We really need to get girls this year, they make us look cool." Said a dhampire boy with spiky black hair to two boys standing in front of him. A moroi boy who was passing by at the same time we were, heard what he said and went to the little group of boys to say something.  
"There are some types of boys who are so shallow that have the courage to treat girls like objects." Said the moroi boy  
"Of course you would say that, since you guy and all. Come on tell me I'm wrong?" Now _that_sent Natasha fuming, she ran to the boy and started shouting.  
"Stop behaving like an ass. Keith is not guy and if he were, it would be none of you business. So stop acting like jerks, get a life and apologize **_now!_**" She looked incredibly dangerous and completely different from the girl I met. The boys gulped, apologized and were gone in a blink of an eye. Then Natasha turned to me and said.  
"Reina would you mind to go alone? When you get there just ask for Haley Lockheart and tell Haley you're my new room mate, okay?" She asked with a pout  
"Sure, I don't mind."I said, then I turned around and started walking to the canteen. When to a dhampire girl, probably senior, she was beautiful and exotic. I asked her for Haley Lockheart, she laughed and nudged the boy next to her that mumble something like 'coincidence' and then she pointed to a moroi girl with chocolate brown hair and green eyes with gold flecks that was sitting next to a girl with black hair and dark blue eyes. I thanked the girl and walked to Haley.  
"Hello, you must be Haley, I'm Reina Natasha's new roommate, she will be here in a few minutes... I hope... she had a little incident." Haley and the black haired girl smiled.  
" Hi Reina, nice to meet you. As you obviously already now I'm Haley and this is Sophia or Sophie one of my best friends." The invited em to sit with them, I did so and we started talking.

(Natasha's POV)

As soon as Reina left an awkward silence fell over us. He was the first one to break it. His face had a mixture of emotions, some being anger, sadness, shock but mostly he was thankful and surprised by seeing me.  
"Thank you for defending me."  
"No problem, I stick up for my friends" I smiled, he looked at me like he was starching for something, whatever that was, he didn't found it.  
"Nice shirt, I noticed it earlier but didn't have time to coment on it" I looked at myself, I was wearing a really dark blue shirt with 'They say hard work never hurts anybody, but why take the chance.' written in white. I blushed and he laughed " I like it. Is that you motto?" He asked still smiling  
"No, it's not my motto. But my best friend Hailey thought it was funny, so she bought it for me. I have to agree with her it is funny... Is this you motto?" I asked with a wicked smile  
"Maybe..." I said laughing softly. I looked at my watch... shit... it's been at least twenty minutes, someone isn't going to be happy (cough...Haley...cough)  
"I have to go, I can't have three people waiting for me, it's selfish... maybe... if you don't mind... you could come and sit with us... but only if you want." I said unsure  
"Um... sure." I walked to the canteen with Keith following me, when I got the I sat with the girls, who looked shocked when Keith sat next to me.  
"I see you've already met Reina." Sophie gave me a look and pointed to Keith with her eyes "This is Keith. Keith this is Reina, Hailey and Sophie." They said they're Hi's and Hello's and we went back to talking.  
" I want to know timetables... I'll tell you mine: In the morning I have Advanced Guardian techniques, body guard theory and personal protection 4..." I started  
"But that's a senior class..." Sophia said  
" Yes, I'm aware of that... continuing in the third period I have Weight training and conditioning, and then I have Junior Language Arts, of course I have lunch next. In the after noon I have Animal behavior and physiology, Advanced Calculus..." Keith whispered 'geek' but only I heard it"...Moroi culture 3 and finally culinary Science. What about you?"  
"To started the morning I have Russian 4, then... ugh... American Colonial Literature, next I have element of fire control and to finish Ancient Poetry. After lunch I have Animal behavior and physiology, Advanced Calculus..."  
"You guys are such geeks!" Hailey Interrupted  
"... then I have Moroi Culture 3 and to finish the day i have creative writing. What about you, Hailey?"  
" I have Russian 2, then American Colonial Literature, next I have element of spirit control..." she started  
"You control spirit? that awesome!" Keith said  
"...I haven't specialized yet so they put me there, and to finish my morning Ancient Poetry. After lunch I have Animal behavior and physiology, Calculus, like a normal person, then I have Moroi Culture 3 and to finish the day i have creative writing."  
"I'm in a different year from your our timetables won't match." Keith said  
"Can I have everyone attention please!" Headmistress Kirova said as she enter the canteen. "this is the start of a new year and I solemnly hope it doesn't happen what happened last year. We have some new students from other Academies so please treat them with respect, please stand up if your name is called. Reina Belikov, Melissa Van Eveka, Kira Van Helsing, Annabel Brewn and Diana Botticello." Reina stood up and so did the two other girls, Annabel was a small girl with hazel eyes and blond hair with brown highlight and her face was bruise, strange for a moroi. Melissa was about 5'7 she had a light tan, light brown hair and blue other girl, Kira, was about 5'6 had cold blue eyes and black hair she didn't seem very nice and lastly Diana I bet ten bucks that she's Italian, he is about 5'3 and has olive skin, her hair is long, curly and really dark brown hair and big brown eyes, I think she is a senior. Kirova walked back to her office and we started eating, yummy!

(John's POV)

After Headmistress Kirova made her speech, I walked out of the canteen and I stopped to watch a girl, not any girl. Sue, she was special, she was one of the best novices, she was sweet, and serious and she most definitely deserved to become a guardian. Our eyes met and a slight blush came across her cheeks, very unusual, she flipped her hair that was free, also very unusual, and she turned her back to me. I walked the grounds of St. Vladimir's and went to the gym. Of course Rose was training, nothing new.  
"Rose..." she stopped and turned "... do you know where Dimitri is?" I asked her, she thought for a bit, or pretended to think, I'm not certain  
"I'm not totally sure but in the roof, near the forest or our room are my best guesses." The ones who knew her, could see the hint of sarcasm in her answer.  
"Thanks, you helped a lot. I'll see you later." I said as I left the gym. I was pretty lucky because I saw Dimitri as soon as I turned the corner  
"Hey man, have you seen Rose?" He asked when he saw me  
"Nice to see you too, I'm fine thanks for asking." I said just to annoy him a bit  
"I don't really care, so have you or have you not seen Rose?" he joked  
"Yeah, I've seen her. She 's in the gym, where else? But before you go I need to talk to you."  
"What about?"He asked not showing any emotions  
"A junior, her name is Sue Toast." I told him looking at the floor  
"Please don't tell me... Oh boy did you _actually _hear what Kirova said?..."He started

* * *

Dimitri's speech will have to wait, we have to wait to see how much Rose changed him.

I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in so so so so so long. I had a horrible week of tests and now I'm on holidays and I had to focus on artistic skating(I'm doing my last exam in one week, yay me!) and the tons of home work I have for the week of Holidays I was given it's so much it's not even funny. And I had to write the chapter and then type it on computer. I promise I won't take so long to update the next one, if you want a next one. Thank you for reading, it's nice to know someone appreciates my work unlike someone (cough...parents...cough). Tell me what you think, opinions are welcome, pretty please. ^.^

Melody Rosemarie Cullen


	5. The speech

(John's POV)

He looked furious. He grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me to the forest

"Are you out of your mind!! She's 16! A junior! A mere child!..." He shouted

"Dimitri" I said in a low tone, he ignored

"She's way too young!" he continued shouting

"Dimitri" I said a little louder, he ignored me again

"She is SIXTEEN, for crying out loud1"

"Dimitri." I shouted "Don't you think I know all that!? Don't you think we both tried to ignore it, we both did! Don't you think I know six years younger is way too young! But you can't choose who you fall in love with! If you could would you have chosen Rose?..." He was silent, and a bit shocked that I snapped at him, but I wasn't finished "… No, I didn't think so either. I didn't choose to love Sue. Sure, she's sweet, strong, good-looking, smart, funny and all that. But she is just fucking SIXTEEN. I came here to ask you for advice since you've been in this situation, I didn't come here to have things that I already know shouted at my face." I finished and took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down

"I'm sorry, I over reacted. Honestly there is not much you can do. Try to avoid it until you can o longer do so. Try at all costs to keep things secret wait for her to graduate to make things public. Like I told you before, there's not much you can do."

"So, if nothing happens in two years I won't have to control these feelings in public?" I asked just to make sure.

"Precisely, but we're in a Vampire Academy nothing ever goes according to plan and if you expect that you'll be disappointed. I gave you enough to think about, I'll go and see if Rose is still in the gym. Good luck, you'll need it." He said then walked out of the forest. I laid on the bright green grass and looked up at the starry sky, the sun would be up soon and I didn't have … today. I just laid there thinking about what I had been told and what I had said.

(Sue's POV)

After Kirova's speech Ember, Will and I went outside.

"Ladies first." Will joked as we passed the doors, and he followed. We stopped half way to the moroi dorm rooms.

"So who's in your room?" Ember asked me

"I have no idea." I looked behind me and my eyes met John's, he smiled and made me smile. God, I'm turning into a sap. I could feel a small creep to my cheeks, he had already seen it so why not tease him. I flipped my hair and turned around. Will was clueless about what happened beneath his nose, Ember on the other hand had an amused look and was grinning. Uh-oh

"What's new." Technically nothing, this been happening for two months now, summer not included-

"Nothing." I said and mouthed _I'll tell you later_ "And who is in your room?" I asked her

"I don't know either. But we need to head to the dorms it's nearly curfew. I'll tell you tomorrow after I find out." She hugged Will and I and walked to the moroi dorms, we only left after we saw her walk through the doors. The I head to the Dhampire dorms with Will, and chatted until we had to part he hugged me like Ember did and went his way. I walked through to hall ways, when I got to my room I noticed someone was in there, probably my roommate, so I knocked before I opened the door with my key. A long dark-brown curly haired girl turned an smiled, I smiled back. She got up and extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Diana Botticello, I'm new, I moved here from Italy." She said al in one a breath

"Hi, I'm Sue Toast, I'm from here and I moved here from here" I said and we laughed at the last part.

"I was told this school was better than my old one in Italy." She said going back to put things away. I sat on my bed

"Yeah, it probably is but be careful, Guardian … is a real ass. He is a good fighte, I'll give him that, but he has no patience, and is a **horrible** teacher. Don't get on his nerves or at least don't try to do it on purpose."

"Thanks for the warning." She thanked

"Okay, I'll go take a shower and get ready to bed." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put a baby blue tank top and black shorts. I brushed my shoulder length, straight blonde hair and took off my contacts, carefully putting them away and putting on my glasses. I walked back to the room.

"You wear glasses?" Diana asked as soon as she saw me. She ha already been wearing her pjs when I met her, they were similar to mine a black tank top and white shorts

"I usually wear contacts but I do have glasses." I said as I got under the covers. I stretched my arm to get my Ipod and 'New Moon' from my bedside table and started reading while listening to 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift

"What are you reading?" Diana asked

"New moon, just one of the best books ever, you never heard of it?" I asked her

"Yes, I heard of it sounds interesting. Nice Stigoi, yeah right." I she said

"The mythology may be wrong but it's a beautiful love story" I looked at the clock, 9 a.m. "It's late we better get sleeping we start lessons tomorrow." That said all the lights were out.

Hi guys, I'm sorry it's so short and it took so long but I've been having a hell of a week. Yesterday I was supposed to have a really important artistic skating competition but two days before, my unbelievably bad luck showed up, and I twisted my ankle. And I didn't go the competition and today my ankle doesn't even hurt that much. My life sucks. But this probably does not interest you. Have you heard the new paramour album?


	6. Rise and shine, the moon’s up

_**I'm so sorry I haven-t updated. But I'll tell you why at the bottom. See you soon.**_

**Rise and shine, the moon's up**

(Sue's POV)

"Sue wake up! You'll be late!" Diana shouted as she shook me awake. I sat on my bed and put my glasses on.

"What was that for?" She just smirked and pointed to the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. I took a glance at the clock.

"Nine, I'm gonna be soooo late." I jumped out of bed. I went to the closet and grabbed a pair of leggings, a purple T-shirt and a violet hoddie and my favourite sneakers and ran into the bathroom. Through the closed door I heard Diana shout "Your Welcome" I laughed at that and shouted a "Thank you" back since she DID woke me up. I quickly stripped of my pyjama and put my clothes on. I dressed up really fast and brushed my into a ponytail. I took of my glasses and put on the contacts and went to the drawer to get my leather gloves. When I got back out Diana was still there in green sweatpants and a green long sleeved T-shirt and her hair in a French braid.

"Why are you waiting for me? Do you want to be late too."

"Not really. We still have half an hour and I was hoping you would introduce me to your friends since I'm new.." she said looking at the floor.

"Sure, now let's get a move on, we have to go and get Ember." I said walking through the door

"Who's Ember?" she asked while she followed me out the door locking it behind her.

"Ember is my best friend. Will and I keep a close eye on her since the last Strigoi attack on the academy…"

"Who's Will?" she asked

"Don't worry about it you'll find out soon enough." I said looking at the angry Will waiting for me, but as soon as he saw me he smiled. He is soo biased, poor thing. But my heart aches for someone I can't have. I sighted

"Sue your late! Ember won't be happy." He said pretending to be mad, sorry to break it to ya buddy but your fooling no one. Then he noticed Diana

"Who are you?" He asked her, examining her. He seem to like what he saw. Please let him stop obsessing over me, oh please. Time to start fooling around…

"You really weren't paying attention to Kirova, were you?" He gave me the most innocent smile he could muster. I just laughed.

"I'm Diana Botticello, I moved here from Italy." She explained as we walked to the Moroi dorms.

"Finally, if you didn't show up soon I would go looking for you. Screw the promise." She said a bit to rashly for my taste.

"Okay calm down, were here now…" I said putting my hands up. "Hey, who's in your dorm?" I asked

"No one, and I like it that way!"  
"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Can we go and get breakfast before were really late?" Will commented

"Where already late beyond repair, so why rush?" I said as I started walking to the canteen. Ember ran to catch up with me

"Are you going to explain that thing the other day, hair flipping, winking what was that about?" She said in a hushed tone so the other two wouldn't hear.

"Not know, later."

(Sophia's POV)

When I woke up Hailey was still sleeping so I decided to get dressed. I went to the closet and took out a pair of black leggings, an orange flowy dress, a thick dry brown wool coat and high heel boots. I brushed my hair and my teeth. I washed my face and carefully applied natural looking make up. I put a fire hair clip made of sapphires, diamonds and rubies. And then looked at the ugly person staring back at me in the mirror, she had common cold blue eyes; plain, ugly black hair and sickly pale skin more than normal moroi. And the worst of all she was me, I wish I was like Hailey. She had a tanned skin or as tanned as it can be being moroi, she had interesting, lively, deep green eyes with some golden fleck and warm, chocolate brown hair. I turned around from the mirror, enough self pity. I walked out side Hailey just woke up and had bed hair and still look better than I did, time to pretend.

"I look awesome don't I?" she just rolled her eyes like she was already expecting it

"You don't look bad. I going to change." She said as she walked past me into the bathroom with her clothes on her hand. She came out in dark blue ballet flats leggings a white mini skirt and one of Natasha's crazy T-shirts, this one was black and in light blue it was written 'Whatever doesn't kill me, better start running…' the chatting we walked outside and we found Natasha there already waiting for us in one of the crazy T-shirts, it was light green and in golden letters it said 'Patience grasshopper, good thing come to those who wait' and below the letters it had a grasshopper. .

"Good morning…" she sighted

"Girl, you fell HARD…" Hailey teased Natasha who had a love sick look on her face

"Hun?... What?... Hey that's my T-shirt!" She finally started to pay attention to her surroundings

"I thought you wouldn't mind to share?" Hailey said pouting

"Hey where's Reina?" I asked, Natasha laughed

"This morning she woke up extremely early to find her mentor. The problem? She only knows he is guardian… something." She said between laughs

"Well, with that, I'm sure she'll go a _longe _way with that information." I laughed at Hailey sarcasm

"Good morning girls." Natasha and I turned around only to see a tall moroi, with pale skin. He had dark brown hair and it was gelled, his green eyes sparkled when his eyes met Natasha's. I rolled my eyes, one day and he is already acting like a love sick puppy.

"We'll get going…" I said as Hailey winked ant Natasha "…And before you say something I'm sure we can get to the canteen without being attacked by strigoi… And if we do, with is highly unlikely, I will make sure I set them of fire" With that said I started to back away

"Have fun" Hailey said as she ran to catch up with me.

"They're soo cute! Did you how her eyes sparkled when she saw him." Hailey gushed

"He's good for her, did you see his eyes sparkle when they're eyes met."

"I want to find someone like Keith…" then she sighted the end of the sentence and I couldn't understand.

(Reina's POV)

Okay I'm completely lost I've been wondering all around campus for half an hour. I was finally at the gym. I hen inside just to find THE Rose Hathaway and a man who seemed familiar, I'm not sure from where.

"Uhm…"

"Yo little girl it's way past curfew." She said pointing at me, while the man just looked at me curiously

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for my mentor since I'm new here… I lived in court until now." I said

"A mentor hun?" She said while elbowing the man

"I am you mentor, tell me your name…" Said the man and Rose's smirk turned into a frown, I don't know why

"Reina Belikov." A look of shock appeared in both of their faces "What? What did I say wrong?" the man recovered faster

"Do you know my name?" He asked, that sounded a little stuck up

"Sorry, I don't." I told him

"Well that's a first…" Rose laughed

"Roza, not now… My name is Dimitri Belikov." I was my turn to be shocked. I never met my family but I new I was Russian so I _never _expected to find a family member in an _academy _in _Montana._

"Oh…" There was silence for some time

"You can go, there is no training today. I'm going to make some phone calls."

**_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so lng but I had exams, an a very important skating competition. And on top of it all I'm having a major writer's block, it's not even funny. So feel free to give suggestions. Question: Do you what Dimitri's POV on the discovery?  
Oh my gosh did you see New Moon it only came out in my country after my last post, wasn't it awsome?  
And soon I'll have anouther story. I'll try and take less time to update an I'll take in account some of the sugestions._**

**_Mel_**


End file.
